Laughter is Good Medicine
by BleachedSamurai
Summary: A little sister side story for Kindness is Healing that consists of missing scenes, one-shots, and other random ideas involving my OC and Bleach characters, but mostly between Grimmjow, Starrk, and Lilynette. OOC-ness galore! Rated T for some language. DISCONTINUED
1. Where Does It All Go, Snarling Walrus?

A/N: Hey, guys! I hope you all are having a good week so far. Sorry, it took me a bit, but I'm finally able to post the first short to my sister story for KiH.

Most of the chapters are going to be missing scenes from the main story. I will put an asterisk of where in the story they are. There will be some one-shots and unrelated bits like Holiday Specials. I'm also open to any suggestions of what you like to happen between the characters.

Anyway, enjoy the read!

* * *

** Between Chapters 1 & 2 **

It's been well over a week now since Grimmjow found himself in Hiromi's bedroom, heavily bandaged and rather weak. He hates being vulnerable. Especially when he needs to stay bedridden to regain at least some strength to get around on his own. The royal beat down that Kaname Tōsen did on him rendered him immobile. He's stiff and sore all over still. All he does throughout the day is sleep, get medicated, eat and sleep some more.

There were a few occasions where Hiromi lingered longer than he wanted. She mostly talked about him, though. Hiromi doesn't say much about herself, only the fundamentals. For instance, her interests: cooking, baking, and medicine. She wanted to be a doctor but didn't go into details why. Hiromi learned everything from textbooks and videos. She's putting her knowledge into practice with him there. She currently works at a diner as a waitress that makes little pay but is still able to pay for her rent here and other things. The only other thing that she has told him about are her likes, dislikes, and hobbies. You know the small details.

He won't admit it out loud, but Grimmjow is starting to enjoy their interactions. He likes her company. He dares not to say anything. He discovered that Hiromi likes to talk, but not excessively or rambles on about nothing in particular though. She speaks on an intellectual and personal level. Hiromi likes to pick at his brains and understand him. She even wanted to learn about him and what it was like where he once belonged.

Her curiosity in wanting to learn about him is amusing. Hiromi has this childlike wonder about things. She showed a particular interest in his canines yesterday. He didn't go into details of what he originally was as he is still a little wary of the woman. For all he knew, she could be a shinigami and is putting on an act. There are plenty of them out there. He can't say if she is one unless Hiromi wore that stupid black uniform.

Maybe he should start picking at her brains and find out who the girl really is. He would hate to be buttered up and get a curveball of a surprise that she is a shinigami. He would most likely kill her for lying to him and betraying his trust.

There was a knock at the door before Hiromi's silvery, pleasing voice sounded.

"You are decent, right?" She called through the door.

Grimmjow grins wildly. "Why don't you come in and find out for yourself, girly?"

He hears her sigh exasperatedly before Hiromi opened the door slightly, peering inside. "What would you rather have me do, knock, and ask? Or would you rather have me walk in on you when you are naked as a jaybird? That did happen once before, remember."

Hiromi then enters the room. She's carrying her silver tray with two lacquer bowls full of something and a large shopping bag on her right arm.

"Oh, I remember. I remember you didn't shy away from staring at me." Grimmjow's grin widens even further. He purposefully flexed his pectorals, taunting her. He caught her eye twitch slightly, but she did not comment. Ah ha, weakness.

"And it wouldn't have happened if I wasn't going free willy here for the last week." He adds.

"Well, I certainly wasn't going to allow your hakama to get all wrinkled while you were in bed. I'll have you know that I am no prude. I got you something to resolve that little issue." Hiromi replies.

She sets the tray down beside him then rummaged through the bag. Hiromi pulls out a pair of lounging pants that are neatly folded and hands it to him while trying to suppress a smirk.

Grimmjow glares at it with his brows knitted close, frowning. "The hell is on these things, cats? And it's freaking pink!"

"It's Hello Kitty. She's a popular fictional Japanese cartoon character. I thought it would be an exceptional color on you." She mused with a smirk.

"Yeah, nice try, girly. I don't do pink, and I _certainly_ don't want some feline frolicking on my sleepwear."

"That's too bad. It's the only pair I could find that would fit your narrow, girly shaped hips, Grimmy." Hiromi joked as she gestured at his hips with a wave of her hand.

"What the? I do not! And why in the hell are calling me that?" Grimmjow sputtered.

"I'm messing with you. It's a shorter version of your name. I like it." She teased.

"Well, I don't. I don't do stupid nicknames, to begin with." Grimmjow snapped, folding his arms.

Hiromi blinks. "Why is that? Did your former colleagues refer to you as something that was demeaning or made you feel unappreciated?" Hiromi questioned, her tone light and speculative.

Grimmjow doesn't answer. He diverts his gaze to the girly pants, reflecting on those memories.

Hiromi sighs softly, understanding his silence. "Since they are no longer colleagues to you, probably never have been, they're assholes. I would have left myself if I was constantly undermined, unappreciated, and devalued of my abilities. You probably never got the respect you rightfully deserved, didn't you?"

He still didn't answer, just gave her a look that helped her understand his state of mind right now. Hiromi is right, about all of it. It was always like that. It got worse after his fracción got killed when he invaded here a little over a month ago. She understood and saw right through him. Okay, I think I'm starting to like this girl. She's pretty perceptive.

"You did the right thing in leaving. You may be paying the price for it because of that asshole Kaname, but I feel it is for the best. He should have left you be. But then again, I would have never met you, Grimmjow." Hiromi smiles softly at him, then turned her eyes to the bag again.

"Here. I got you two more pairs that are less emasculating. I wasn't sure what color you preferred, so I got a navy and a black and gray plaid one."

Grimmjow blinks away his gloomy gaze to accept her gifts, speechless. He's stunned still that Hiromi understood the position he was in before now. She saw the lack of respect and devalue of his person in his gaze. He realized then that Hiromi is not only perceptive but also empathetic.

When he didn't thank her for the gifts, Hiromi breaks the light silence between them. "I also brought some lunch. I'm certain you'll like it."

Grimmjow glanced at her when she handed him one of the covered lacquer bowls. "What is it?"

"It's miso soup. I made it myself."

"Miso soup? What exactly is that?"

"It's made with dashi, which is a stock mixed with miso paste. There are mushrooms, daikon, which is a white radish, carrots, potatoes, tofu, and fish. You drink the soup while you eat the vegetables and protein with chopsticks." She explained then handed him a set for him to use now that he removed the cover and set it aside.

He stares at the tapered wooden sticks, wondering how he is supposed to use them.

"How do I even hold these?" Grimmjow inquires perplexed and awed.

"Here." She situates herself at his side and positions the utensils in his hand.

He's a little surprised she would. Hiromi could have demonstrated by showing him how and not like this, although he would have to admit that he has grown to like her touch. So, maybe he doesn't mind having her position his hand to hold the long toothpicks.

"There, just like that."

As soon as her hand drew away, Grimmjow immediately started trying the damned things by going for a piece of fish. Usually, he doesn't need human food for nutrition let alone eat at all, but he dared not to say anything to his hostess slash caregiver. Besides, he still has taste buds. She's been gracious in giving him something. These past several days, Hiromi has handed him some pretty tasty meals. He especially liked the few desserts she gave him like the homemade daifuku and dango.

Once the broth soaked fish hit his tongue, he pauses to savor the flavor before chewing quickly. He glances sideways to see if Hiromi is watching him. Her attention is on the shopping bag. Grimmjow grins before devouring a few pieces of fish, a spongy like-piece that is tofu along with a potato. He momentarily drank some of the broth with a hum. Hey, this is pretty damn good! And she wants to be a fucking doctor?

He makes another glance at her. She is busy doing something with the contents from within the shopping bag. Grimmjow consumes more fish, vegetables, and broth hastily. He wasn't aware after shoveling quite a bit of his lunch that Hiromi is watching him with wide eyes.

"I'm glad to see you like the soup, but you might want to slow it down there champ." She starts.

"It's not like I'm going to get heartburn as you humans do. Besides, this is pretty fucking good. And you want to be a doctor? A chef would be better suited for you, girly." Grimmjow replies with a wide grin before shoving a radish into his mouth with a satisfied groan.

Hiromi stares as she fidgeted slightly from his compliment. She shifted her gaze from his stuffing face to his abdomen, noting the hole. Hmm.

"I'm curious," Hiromi started, leaning close and stared at the hole.

"Curious about what?" She hears Grimmjow ask with a mouth full of food.

"What exactly is the purpose of the hole in your abdomen?"

Grimmjow gulps. "Like I told you yesterday, the hole signifies – _HEY_! What, what the hell, woman?" He blanched backward when Hiromi drew her hand through the opening with a wondrous glare.

"Oh, um I'm sorry, did, did that hurt?" She inquired with concern laced in her voice. She's oblivious to the fact that Grimmjow just referred to her as "woman."

"What? No! It just, why are you so fucking curious?"

Grimmjow at that point lightly trembled and tried to look elsewhere other than Hiromi's baffled, curious glare.

"Well," Hiromi pauses as she eyed the hole with a purse of her lips. "Given the fact you do have a hole there, and downing soup like it were water, I assumed it would be the same concept as the old skeleton joke."

"What old skeleton joke?" He inquired puzzled.

Hiromi blinks once, twice. "Oh, right. A skeleton walks into a bar and asks the bartender for what?"

"Don't know," he drones.

"Come on now. Think about it."

"I seriously don't know."

Hiromi sighs heavily in exasperation, "a beer and a mop."

Grimmjow pauses for a moment, glaring intently at her. "Well, that's just stupid. Was that supposed to make me laugh?"

"I know it's an old, stupid joke and most understand it right away. You on the otherhand_."

"Hey, I'm not stupid, girly. I understand it completely. It's just dumb. Why would a skeleton go to a bar anyway when he_." He stops when it finally clicked. He chokes back a snicker with a sheepish grin.

"Wait, did you think that all of this," he paused to gesture at the bowl, "was going to go right through me?" He mused with a struggle to keep himself from laughing hysterically at her gullibility.

Hiromi doesn't comment straight away. She glares with an eye twitch. "Shut up."

His lips quiver before he laughed loudly and Hiromi glowers with a groan.

"Don't laugh at me!" she snarls.

"Serious, seriously? You actually thought," he pauses to continue laughing.

"Oh, shut up, you freaking hyena!"

"I can't. I just can't fucking believe it! You actually thought the soup would go right through me!"

"Oh, knock it off already! What was I supposed to think anyway? You _literally _have a hole in your stomach, a bottomless pit. Did your innards like shift elsewhere or something of that nature?"

"Shift? HA!" He laughs harder, oblivious that Hiromi leaned close and shoved her hand through the hole again.

He balks backward, his brows screwed downwards as he frowns. "Damnit, _woman_! Get your hand out of my hole!"

It was her turn to laugh. It sounded like her voice, light and silvery but deepened an octave. Grimmjow wanted to marvel at the sound. Except, his embarrassment out shadowed his astonishment due to the comment he made just seconds ago.

"I didn't mean it in that way, you closet perv!"

Hiromi couldn't bring herself to stop from laughing.

Groaning in irritation, Grimmjow pushed Hiromi off of her bed and fell sideways with a startled yelp. Thankfully, she doesn't hurt herself. However, she does glare at him with an odd glint in her eyes. She quickly snatched a pillow from behind him and roughly hit Grimmjow in the face with it. Unfortunately, Hiromi wasn't paying attention as the chopsticks were in the way and rammed into Grimmjow's nostrils.

"OW! What, what the fuck!" He hollers nasally.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry I wasn't," Hiromi starts to apologize when she looked up at him from the floor and saw his livid expression. Except, it's hard to be nervous when an intimidating guy such as Grimmjow looks like a snarling walrus.

She scuffs as her lips quivered to keep from laughing. Hiromi attempts to open her mouth to apologize, but it came out as guffaw.

"Damnit, Hiromi, stop laughing!" Grimmjow nasally bellows.

Hiromi still doesn't stop as she rolls on the floor, laughing. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! You look so ridiculous!" Hiromi laughs in between each word.

"Shut up! It actually hurts! Ugh, I feel like I punctured my brain."

"Pfft, what brain?" Hiromi cackles. "So I got to ask."

"Please, _don't_." He nasally drones.

"Too late! Where does it all go, Snarling Walrus?" Hiromi asks with a grin and laughs some more.

Grimmjow groans, falling backward onto the bed while Hiromi cackles. Why me?


	2. Let's Make Him Beautful

A/N: Hey, guys! I had this one pop in my head but has ties to Chapter 15. This takes place in between chapters 17 and 18 but before the move.

* * *

It is relatively quiet this afternoon that it's unnerving. This silence hung in the apartment for well over an hour now, maybe even more. Usually, the television would be on at a low volume for only Lilynette to hear. Typically, Starrk has his afternoon naps around this time. Hiromi now has to wonder if the young girl is up to something. Although, she does remember Lily saying that she will be meeting up with her friends today. So, maybe Lilynette has gone off to hang out with them without saying anything.

Hiromi is glad that Lilynette made some friends here. The girls she met at the soccer field provide a particular kindness for Lily that she can't get enough of them. Their affections towards her are intoxicating. What is even better about them is that they are spunky like her. She fits right in with them. Besides, the more time she spends with earth people, the better Lily doesn't want to fulfill Aizen's objectives.

Hiromi hums to herself, thinking. She has her attention on a new wood carving project. She has been working on it for the last few hours. Hiromi holed herself up in the bedroom and at the writing desk where she can work without distractions. The window provides her with exceptional light where she can peer out for short breaks. A light breeze blew into the room, tingling at Hiromi's skin from the crisp air. She sighs contently then glances over her shoulder at the door behind her.

I wonder what if Lily is here. It's pretty quiet for a Thursday afternoon, Hiromi thinks to herself.

With a light heaving sigh, Hiromi stood from the desk to investigate.

As Hiromi left her confinement, she is greeted with minimal sounds. The TV is on, but it's a lot lower than usual. There is another sound going along with the faint voices on the screen. Someone is snoring and loudly. Hiromi smirks, she knows who the obnoxiously loud snores belong to. She silently tiptoes to the end of the short hall and peers around the corner. On the couch is Starrk and sprawled out. Lilynette is sitting at his side, grinning wildly. She presses her lips, lightly shaking.

Confused, Hiromi slowly stalks up to Lilynette. Once she got to the couch and stared down at Starrk who is sound asleep, Hiromi had to clap a hand over her mouth. Lilynette started making a masterpiece out of Starrk with the makeup she gave her. Hiromi noticed some of his is hair braided and tied with little pink bows Oh, my god! Where's my camera? This is hilarious!

"Lily," Hiromi whispers, struggling not to laugh.

Lilynette makes a slight squeak then turned her attention to Hiromi. She has this deer caught in a headlight look in her eyes, embarrassed for getting caught.

"Romi, I, it's, it's not_." Lilynette starts.

"Why didn't you tell me you were giving Coyote a makeover?"

"You, you were busy. I didn't want to disturb you."

"And miss out on the finished product? Move over, and hand me the liquid eyeliner."

Lilynette stares for a moment then beams and quickly hands over an eyeliner pen, chuckling.

"Let's make him beautiful," she whispers, silently giggling.

Hiromi giggles along with her.

**Insert Line Break**

Hiromi is back in the room now, concentrating on the carving while she waited. She and Lilynette finished beautifying Starrk not five minutes ago. They expect him to wake soon. Neither of them wanted to be nearby when he does, Hiromi especially. She would not be able to control herself. Hiromi knows that Starrk will be mortified of what they did, but it's still something to get her to laugh maybe even him.

She hasn't laughed much since he rescued her. Things are different now. Hiromi is not living in an empty apartment devoid of sound. Since Starrk and Lilynette's presence for three days, she is surrounded by all kinds of sounds. Hiromi loves hearing pleasing sounds, and one of them is laughter. Most of the time, Lily laughs at something funny on the television, but hardly with anyone. Playing an innocent prank on Starrk will hopefully start a string of joyful events.

Hiromi pauses her work to glance over at the door, anxious for her cue. That cue came quick. She heard the yawn of Starrk stretching after his long nap. She presses her lips, then stood from her desk to the living room. When she came around the corner, Hiromi expected to see the masterpiece they created. Except, something new is there.

She stares at Starrk, trying not to contort her features. The addition had to have been added while she was in the bedroom. What the hell? Why, why did she add that?"

"Well, good afternoon, sleepy hand. Did you have a good nap?" Lilynette inquired as she sat on the pouf and avoiding eye contact.

"I did. I slept like a rock." Starrk answers as he stood up from the couch and started for the kitchen.

He stops once he saw Hiromi, his relaxed features creased in an instant. Starrk eyed her curiously.

"What?"

Hiromi hesitates, "Nothing." She answers with a struggle.

Starrk purses his lips, watching Hiromi for any giveaways. She's acting odd.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" Starrk questioned as he poked at his cheeks and touched his forehead.

He noticed Hiromi flinching, her lips twitching and pressed together. "No, not a thing." Oh, holy duckies!

With another purse of his lips, Starrk scans her rigid form. "Positive?"

"Positive," Hiromi answers quickly.

He's a bit skeptic but said not a word to question her further.

"I'll take your word for it. I'm going for a short walk." He announces and turns to the door.

From behind him, Hiromi clapped her hands to the side of her face and gapped.

"Alright, see you later!" Lily calls as he left the apartment, wildly grinning.

Upon leaving the apartment, Starrk's skin tingles from the crisp air. He shivers then starts down hallway. Starrk wasn't a few feet away when the property owner came into view. They are a short, buxom elderly woman who stood with a slight slouch and at five foot three. She has a cane on her right side and a smile. She stared at him silently.

"Good afternoon," Starrk says then continued on to the stairs.

The woman said nothing at first but smiled still.

"Young man," she starts, catching Starrk's attention.

"Yes?" He stops to glance at her.

"You do realize you have makeup all over your face, right?"

Starrk stared at the elderly landlady, confusion contorting his features.

"Huh?"

The woman approached him. She pulls him to a window and had him look at his reflection. A frown slowly forms, his eyes narrowing as Starrk stared at his reflection. He sees color on his cheekbones and lips. His eyelids are a bright lilac purple and sporting a perfected winged effect eyeliner. He then noticed the little braids in his hair tied with little pink bows. The addition that is on his forehead is a drawing of a male's anatomy part in red lipstick. The corner of his eye twitches, his scowl deepening. What the fuck!?

"Hiromi," Starrk lowly groans.

He storms back towards the apartment door, pulling at the handle. It doesn't budge.

"What the fuck! Damnit Hiromi let me in!"

He can hear her snickering, along with Lilynette. "S, sorry, I can't!"

"Ugh, Lilynette, open the door!"

She laughs. "No can do, Coyote! Romi has me pinned!"

"I do not!"

"Then let me in damnit!" Coyote yells. Fucking shit, this is embarrassing!

"Nope!" Hiromi and Lilynette both cajoled.

"And why the hell not? What provoked you two to paint my face while I was sleeping, huh?"

"What makes you think I was a part of it?" Hiromi counters, laughing still.

He deadpans. "Who else can accomplish a perfected winged eyeliner? I've seen you put that crap on your eyes before, you know."

"Aw, don't be mad at me, Coyote. Lily was already painting your handsome face before I joined."

Starrk groans, scowling at the door. "Just, ugh open the door, please Hiromi."

Unbeknownst to him, the landlady pulled out a disposable camera from her fanny pack. She wildly grins while Starrk continued to yell. She snaps a picture of him where he instantly glances her way. The stunned expression on his face only made her take another.

"You do look rather pretty, young man."

Starrk's gaping mouth turns into a toothy snarl, growling. "What the hell, lady!"

"Ooh, and that was my last one, too!" She happily exclaims as she wound the counter.

His eye twitched, mouth gapping again. "Don't you even think about it."

The elderly woman grins mischievously, then turned heel. "Too late! I'm getting these developed today!"

"HEY!"

"And you're going on my refrigerator, cutie pie!"

"What, wait! Get, get back here!" He stammers.

Before Starrk could attempt to chase after the woman, a door opens, and a click of a camera went off. He turns in time for Hiromi to snap another photo of him with a baffled expression. She has a bright grin, one where her eyes are closed, and chest heaving from laughing.

"That one is certainly going in the memory book." Hiromi gushes as she removed the polaroid from the slot, fanning it.

He groans, his shoulders sagging. "You get a joy out of my suffering, don't you?"

"Oh, lighten up, hanii. I'm not doing it to make you suffer, you know."

"It certainly feels like it. Getting my face painted with stuff made for women is embarrassing, especially while I'm sleeping. I look like a freaking cross-dresser."

Hiromi considers this, smiling still. "Do you want to know why I participated in making you even more beautiful, Coyote?"

Starrk cocks a brow, his lipstick covered lips screwed sideways. "Why? So, you can embarrass me?"

Hiromi lightly laughs.

"I may have embarrassed you, Coyote, but it also made me laugh. It made Lily laugh. Other than Grimmjow having chopsticks rammed into his nostrils and me referring to him as a snarling walrus, I haven't had a good laugh for quite a while."

He blinks, guilt slowly starting to weigh on his shoulders. Oh, damn. I didn't think about that. And what the hell is a snarling walrus?

"Don't let the lack of humor in my life get to you, Coyote. Besides, everyone needs a good laugh once in a while; rather, it's at someone else's expense or their own. Laughter is the best medicine, anyway."

He remained to stare, annoyed still. Laughter?

"Come on now, sugar muffin. Let's get this stuff made for women off your face. That penis Lily drew on you defiantly needs to go."

Hiromi takes his hand and guides him inside, her smile never faltered.

Is Laughter the best medicine? Hmm, maybe I should explore this concept.

"Hey, I just figured out a new nickname!" Lilynette happily exclaims.

Oh god, please don't say it. I'll just laugh.

"What sort of a nickname?" Coyote inquires as he and Hiromi crossed the room.

She giggles, "dickface!"


End file.
